


A Natural Progression

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a natural progression really. There was no real preamble. There was no awkward conversation. It wasn’t a birthday. It wasn’t a celebration. It just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Natural Progression

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for two anons on Tumblr.

It was a natural progression really. There was no real preamble. There was no awkward conversation. It wasn’t a birthday. It wasn’t a celebration. It just happened.

Aang had glanced up at her over the campfire and had been struck still. She was beautiful. Katara was just absolutely breath taking. The flickering light of the fire made her smooth mocha skin glow, her brilliant blue eyes sparkle and the two neat braids of her hair gleam. She looked every bit the Tribal Chief’s daughter.

They were engaged and their wedding was only weeks away. Travelling from the North to South Pole was to be the last of their diplomatic missions for a while – he had really put his foot down on that one. Everyone deserved a break, he and Katara more than anyone. The war had ended more than four years ago and they had only had a few days to themselves after they announced their engagement before they were back on the road in the Earth Kingdom.

Aang was painfully aware that they had had seldom time alone together. There was always someone else around; Sokka, Toph, well wishers, and assassins to name but a few. And she really had grown into such a beautiful young woman – gentle curves and slopes, high cheek bones, soft skin, graceful and fluid in every action.

“Are you okay?”

Her voice cut into his thoughts and he jerked his head up, eyes wide and staring. A light blush bloomed over his face as she raised a single eyebrow at him.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Aang replied, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. “Just tired.” It was as he looked at her again he realised what he was looking at – a young woman. Not a girl wise beyond her years, hardened beyond her years or made to grow up too fast. But a beautiful young woman, who was gazing back at him looking more confused than he could ever remember seeing.

“Aang, what?” Katara asked with a heavy sigh.

“You’re beautiful.”

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, throwing a small smile his way, “You always say that.”

“No,” Aang replied, crawling around the fire to kneel next to her, his hand reaching out to draw his fingertips along her cheekbone. “Really. You’re so beautiful.”

“Aang,” her eyes closed and she moved into his touch, his hand warm against her skin.

“Kiss me?” Aang asked, a quiet murmur against her skin. Katara hummed her consent tilting her head to meet his own. Their lips slanted together and Aang’s hand slid around to cup the back of her head, tangling in the hair that had escaped her braids. Her tongue brushed against the seam of his lips, leaving him shivering in its wake.

A small groan escaped Aang’s mouth as he fell to sit in the dirt, a longing groan that rose gooseflesh along her skin. Before she could question him he had pulled her body to his, up and into his lap with her legs around his waist.

“Kiss me again.”

This was a command, his low tone causing a stir in Katara’s stomach before she grasped at him. Her hands found purchase at his shoulder, one hand bunching in the loose fabric of his wrap and the other biting into his warm skin. Their kiss was heated, tongues meeting eagerly. She moaned softly when he pulled away to glance at her, missing the feel of his lips against her own.

Katara jumped when she felt his rough palm slide against the skin of her waist below her baggy tunic. He stilled his movement for a moment before she sighed. Her mouth was warm and wet against his neck as she moved to kiss him there, exploring the area with teeth and tongue as well. It was as his hand moved to cover her cloth bound breasts that she tensed again, her lips moving away from his neck by the scantest amount.

“I’ve never done this before,” Katara’s admission brushed against his skin.

“Neither of us have,” Aang answered. His thumb brushed across the soft surface and he could feel her nipple harden beneath the cloth.

There was no further discussion from then as clothes were slowly shed around the fire. Her tunic was first, the loose pale blue material pulled away from her skin to reveal white bindings that contrasted greatly with her skin. Aang kissed along the edge of her coverings, one of his hands still gently playing with her breast. She pushed his wrap from his shoulder when their lips next met, a hungry kiss distracting them from the cooling night air. When her nails slipped down his front, biting against his muscles and then tangling in the course hair above his trousers Aang could only groan his approval.

Katara stopped, her lips leaving his with a low whine. Aang watched, his brow furrowed and a very noticeable bulge in his trousers, as she stood in front of him and shimmied her leggings off. She offered her hand to him and he rose to his feet. His attention focused on her small hands and fingers pulling at the knot of his belt to loosen the fabric. There was a soft rustle as his trousers fell and pooled around his ankles, leaving them standing beneath the stars in their briefs and her wrappings.

“Come on,” Katara whispered as she turned towards their tent. He brushed his hand down her spine, the allure of her soft skin too much for him and eagerly followed.

Their bedrolls were soft and inviting in the small rock structure Aang had erected early with a stomp of his foot. They lay together on their sides, legs entwined and lips meeting in gentle caresses. Aang felt bold as he slid his hand to the round of her behind, cupping the firm flesh and pulling her against him. Katara’s leg slid over his hip at his movements, her foot curling behind his knee.

Aang rolled her onto her back, moving to settle his weight between her spread legs. He panted into her neck as he thrust against her in shallow movements. He moan as Katara shifted beneath him, her chest pressing against his own. He started as he felt cloth sliding against his skin, moving back to settle on his elbows he watched with dark eyes as Katara stripped her breast bindings from her body.

She sighed in appreciation as Aang’s fingers traced her newly bared skin. She could not contain the shudder of pleasure that wracked her when he pulled at her nipple experimentally. He kissed her once, softly, on her lips before descending to his neck, her collar bone, the valley between her breasts and then finally his lips grazed one of her nipples. She gasped as he pulled it between his teeth and his tongue swirled around it, his large hand gently kneading her ignored breast. His answering gasp was loud in the tent as her legs wrapped around his waist and her hips tilted against his throbbing length.

His lips continued their journey moments later, sliding down her pert breast to pepper kisses along the bottom of her ribs and then to tickle against her stomach. Katara followed the line of one of his arrows with her heavy gaze, the tip on his hand still cupping her breast, up his arm to his shoulder and their eyes met for a moment. Her legs fell from his waist as he hooked his fingers into her briefs and pulled them from her hips, revealing all of her dark skin to his gaze.

There was no time to feel awkward about his stare before he had kissed a hot wet trail from her knee, up the curve of her inner thigh. His tongue ran along her folds and she cried out, feeling the touch of someone else against her so intimately for the first time. Aang pulled back minutely, his hand moving to stroke between her legs. He couldn’t suppress his own groan of longing as he sank a finger into her body, eager to feel the tight warmth against his burning erection.

She had gasped at his ministrations, her hips eagerly moving in time with the slow thrust of his fingers. His name fell from her lips, intermingled with a moan, when his head ducked back to lick and suck at her sensitive flesh. The feeling of his mouth and his hand against her became too much, the throbbing low in her belly becoming a harsh pressure.

Katara pushed him away gently, squirming beneath him to push his underwear from his lean hips. Aang kicked them away as he crawled back up her body to kiss her soundly, her tongue eagerly coming to meet her own. She could taste herself. It was Aang who cried out when they pressed together, his length pressing against her wet folds. He stilled to compose himself, silently praying that he would not finish then and there as he pulled back from her inviting heat.

She breathed heavily against his throat, her soft hands running over his chest and stomach as he calmed slightly. Her curiosity got the better of her as her hand dipped through the course hair that was usually hidden from view and her fingers slid along his length.

“So soft,” she murmured, her lips brushing the pulse point at his neck as he moaned softly. Her fingers danced against his erection again as Aang’s hand cupped her breast briefly before dragging down the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip.

The skin of Katara’s thigh was soft beneath his palm as it slid beneath his fingers. His hand stopped its journey at her knee, gripping into the bend and then hitching it up and to the side, spreading her open underneath him. Aang groaned when her fingers stopped their torturous caress to wrap around his length to position it where it needed to be.

“Is it going to hurt?” Aang asked softly as his tip sank into her folds. His length slid forward, enveloped in her heat. He withdrew slightly and then rolled his hips forward again, pushing into her a little bit more.

“Yeah,” Katara answered breathlessly, one of her hands lacing with the fingers of his own and settling by her head. She tilted her hips against his shallow thrusts. “But don’t beat yourself up, it’s nature.” Her other arm wrapped around his neck as his thrusts became deeper.

She tilted her hips just so and his length slid into her, their pelvises tight together, his erection buried in her body to the hilt. Katara’s eyes slid shut with a hiss of breath, her body becoming tense. Though he wanted nothing more than to grind his hips against hers, Aang remained still, kisses brushing her face where ever he could reach.

Aang glanced down as she relaxed; watching his length pull from her, he was relieved that there was no blood. She let out a soft noise as he rocked back into her, his hand still wrapped around her leg being used as leverage.

Their rhythm was messy and mismatched at first, their breath mixing as they learned how to move with each other. A shock of pleasure ran through Katara’s body as his thrusts became stronger, more even, the pressure in her low stomach building once again.

Aang could feel his climax coming much quicker than he would have liked. But she was beautiful, and she was so warm and so wet, and she was making such wonderful noises beneath him. He hitched her leg around her waist and joined his hand with hers. He released the opposite hand from her hold and swept his fingertips down her body quickly. He stroked at where they were joined, trying to pull her along into oblivion with him. Her body jumped with every pass he made over the button of nerves there, tingling and throbbing at his touch.

She cried out, her inner walls rippling around his length when his mouth closed over the peak of her breast. It was all too much, too good and she couldn’t stop the explosiveness of her orgasm. Aang groaned her name, thrusting against her messily, powerfully before realising in her, pulling her as close he could and riding out the waves of pleasure.

He pulled out of her, a soft gasp leaving her lips. Rolling on to his back to avoid crushing her with his weight, Aang pulled her with him, her head falling to rest over his still thundering heartbeat. Katara sighed happily, her legs twining with his and her hand tracing patterns across his sweat dampened torso.

Aang dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head, her messy hair brushing his face. No preamble. No stuttering conversation. It had been perfect.


End file.
